


This Is What I Wanted & What I Deserve.

by Kaepore



Series: Primary Character Shorts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Barebacking, Car Sex, Coming of Age, Fornication, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Graduation, Praise, graduation present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: This is from the part in *Dream Come True* where Karter and Chase have sex in Chase's truck after Karter's graduation ceremony.





	This Is What I Wanted & What I Deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the part in *Dream Come True* where Karter and Chase have sex in Chase's truck after Karter's graduation ceremony.

I never thought I would be doing this. Lying in his back seat, naked as the day I was born. With him between my thighs.

Chase barely had the car door closed before he was holding me down by the throat and trying to rip off my clothes with the other. 

To the outside world, they would have thought that he was forcing me against my will. If they only could see after that, my nails digging into the leather, and the broken pleads for more, they'd understand perfectly.

My therapist thought I would never get to this point with another person again in my life. So vulnerable, letting them rip me apart, have me begging for them to hurt me. 

But with him, I'd let him do anything if he asked.

Ever since he got to the house for my graduation he was making passes at me. Winking at me, grabbing my ass when no one is looking, even at one point during dinner the night before he slid his hand between my thighs and told me, "I'd fuck you right on this table while everyone watched". 

And right now I'm laying in the backseat of Chase's truck, my fingers in his hair as my dick is down his throat. Tugging and pulling as my back arches up. I feel him breathe out from his nose, the warm air collides with the patch of hair that he's nestled into.

Before this he had me begging for him in broken sobs while he bit down on my thighs. Sucking, leaving marks. My high pitch whimpers satisfying him. Letting him know he's doing everything right. 

Before I know it, he's lubing himself up. He stares me down as he does this. "A-are you ready?" he stutters and twitches as he strokes himself. I can't even bring myself to speak, all I can do is nod frantically at him.

I know it's going to hurt when he starts, and it does. I wince as he starts with the tip. He grabs me by the chin when I look away and moves my head back to look him in the eyes. His fingertips painfully dig into my jaw but staring directly into his eyes and him bottoming out takes it away. 

He removes his hand from my jaw and pins my wrists above me, making sure I have no control. He pulls out, and before I can even register what he's doing, he slams back in, hitting that spot. I let out a whimper from the impact. There's a smile on his face, as he knows he has full control of me.

"Just fuck me already dammit!" I command shortly before he covers my mouth and slams into me again and again. 

I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head, my moans are muffled from his hand, but still audible. He himself lets out a few strangled moans as I clench around him, trying to wring out as much pleasure as I can from him. 

He lets go of my hands and uncovers my mouth and repositions himself from above. He yelps in surprise as I yank him by the hair to meet our mouths. It's a mess of just tongue and our teeth colliding a few times. The desperation to be as close as possible was obvious. 

I need him, I need him close to me, I need him to just be here in general. I'm desperate for his touch, for every inch of him to be touching me. 

"Fuck, I am so proud of you baby. You know that right?" He pants into my ear, my cheeks burning up. I nodded lightly, embarrassed to look at him.

He grabs my jaw again, forcing me to look at him. 

"You're beautiful." Two words, fourteen letters. The one thing for him to make me cry. The heat in the pit of my stomach grows faster by the second. He smiles down at me.

"I... I love you." He whimpers into my neck as he talks. My heart stops for a moment. I lay there, dazed by his words. Only to come back to reality when he harshly bites down on the curve of my neck, spilling inside of me.

The sloppy thrusts hit the perfect spot and I'm following suit to him, crying out as I spill onto my stomach. He leans back, admiring me, my hair sticks to my forehead from the amount of sweat. The swollen bitemark on my neck, so obvious that it's going to be a hard one to explain to Chase's girlfriend.

He hands me my underwear and pants while pulling his own back up. He exits the backseat and starts the truck as I situate myself right next to him in the front seat.

I grab ahold of his hand on the console and we stay like that the whole drive home.


End file.
